


Battle cry

by starspectre



Series: Bones and Feathers [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is on field and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle cry

**Author's Note:**

> Its un-beta'd so sorry for any fails.

**( Battle cry)**

 

_ Just one more time before I go _

_ I'll let you know _

_ That all this time I've been afraid _

_ Wouldn't let it show _

_ Nobody can save me now, no _

_ Nobody can save me now _

  
  


Bond is standing in front the enemy that rather looks like shelf than anything else.

His condition weren’t good either, broken ribs and a vital wound around his stomach area.

“Quartermaster?”

“Bond?”

 

“I’m only going to say this once. But-”

 

An explosion is interrupting the double 0 agent and the connection went up in air.

 

“Bond? Bond! Double-0-7 answer me this second!” the quartermaster demanded and worked on getting any official street camera towards the place he has seen Bond the last time.

After managing that he stared at the screen in front him, it was showing smoke and a broken building.

 

“No. Please don’t.”

 

“Still here, Q.” Bond muttered with a harsh static-voice in Q’s ear. Named one sighed in relief.

 

“Where are you I can’t see you.” Q’s eyes flickered across the screen with slight annoyance. But also mixed with worry.

 

_ Stars are only visible in darkness _

_ Fear is ever-changing and evolving _

_ And I, I can poison these eyes _

_ And I, I feel so alive _

 

Bond passed the shattered cars with such a smooth movement looking like a dancer on stage, that the enemy didn't even saw the fist swinging towards his face and stumbled back.

 

“Please spare me! I just did it because I'm in debt!”

 

The blond just snarled and sent his hand towards the throat strangulating the other.

 

“Should have thought about that earlier.”

 

_ Nobody can save me now _

_ King is crowned _

_ It's do or die _

_ Nobody can save me now _

_ The only sound _

_ It's the battle cry _

_ It's the battle cry _

_ It's the battle cry _

_ Nobody can save me now _

_ It's do or die _

 

“Double 0 seven that was that necessary?”

“He was a threat to me so yes.”

“It just proved how much of a danger you really are Bond.” Q replied and sighed.

“I assume the mission is finished now?”

Bond makes a noise in agreement.

“Status and mission report by tomorrow evening on  M’s desk.”

 

_ Just one more time before I go _

_ I'll let you know _

_ That all this time I've been afraid _

_ Wouldn't let it show _

_ Nobody can save me now, no _

_ Nobody can save me now _


End file.
